The Junior Brigade
The Junior Brigade is the seventh episode of Power Rangers T.Q.G (Starlina's Version) and the first appearance of the [[Junior T.Q.G Rangers|'Junior T.Q.G Rangers']] . Synopsis "Emperor Shadowa plots to launch another assault to the world including the underground of R.E.S Quarters where the civilians are currently residing along with The Rangers but they elsewhere as the Emperor goes on the attack Conductor Morrison and Wagonita must find five young kids to form a secondary team as the alternate line of defense." Story-line As the TQG Rangers are elsewhere Emperor Shadowa is not lightening up his assault on the planet. Conductor Morrison and Wagnonita knew that they need to form a secondary team to combat the Emperor in order to keep the Underground and Earth safe. The emperor doesn’t see the stop sign in his quest to launch a destruction near the Fruit Station while plotting his sinister there are 10 year old kids who are displaced by the Shadow Line Express Empire and the emperor won’t quit until he gets what he wants in which mean he’ll send his daughter and the Detourers to begin the attack. As the youngsters run only five left stood behind to fend off the evil Princess and her henchmen. Little did the Conductor realize that she has found a secondary Ranger Team to take on the emperor. She asked Wagonita to bring them to the base. Conductor enlisted five 10 year olds to join the cause against Emperor Shadowa's evil purposes. She was stunned that Martin Fordham is Henry's little brother, Castro Armstrong is Carlton's younger brother, Dawson Holliday is Dexter's little brother and Rachel and Robyn Cunningham are Rayna and Renee's little sisters. But regardless the brave youngsters assume the powers of TQG (Train Quality Generators) giving them access to their own equipped morphers, weapons, gear and zords. The new team of Rangers has now been formed to become the secondary team behind the older TQG Rangers. As Emperor Shadowa preps for another assault on the upper ground Conductor wishes the Junior Rangers the best of luck in their first battle and they went out in the pursuit of the villains. When Princess Noira saw the same 5 youngsters she was surprise that the older Rangers are not here but she’s in for a rude awakening kind of surprise. Martin leads the Junior Rangers to morph for the first time. Morph Call: T.Q.G – EXPRESS! Princess Noira did not like what she just saw and urged the Detourers to attack the newly Junior TQG Rangers. Martin leads his team to take them down. Martin takes on the Princess while the others took on the Detourers. After the Princess’ henchmen were at last defeated forcing Princess Noira to retreat and inform her father of the Junior Power Rangers team knowing he’ll be furious. After their first battle the Junior TQG Rangers return to the base at the RES Underground Station as the older Rangers returned as well. The Conductor inform them about the Emperor’s evil plan and Henry wondered why Conductor Morrison didn’t contact them about it and she explained that she formed a Secondary Ranger Team to combat the threat in their places. Rayna says she’s stunned that the Backup Rangers are here and she wants to meet them and Conductor Morrison replied “you already know them”. As the Junior TQG Rangers revealed their identities to their respective older siblings The Rangers are shocked and surprised that they younger siblings are the newest members of the Power Rangers family. Category:Power Rangers T.Q.G (Starlina's Version)